The Heroes of Hogwarts and the Deathly Hallows
by MiaMayaMoe
Summary: After the war with Gaea Nico's job is not over. When he is assigned to go to a school called Hogwarts to find the Deathly Hallows. Nico and his friends find it extremely hard to do so when Ron, Harry, and Hermione are always poking around. Hopefully, they won't blow this. I know this is a bad summary but oh well life goes on. Compleated Story.
1. The Unexpected Visit

**I would like to say sorry in advance for any false information in this is set around Harry's sixth year, but I have switched up a few things.**

 **I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Visit

Nico

It has been a couple of months since the battle with Gaea and things couldn't be more hectic at camp. Between redesigning or building new cabins and the rush of new demigods, the counselors of the cabins couldn't catch a breath. I never get to see Will or any of the seven for more than ten minutes without them having to schedule something. Both camps are starting to really annoy me, no matter where I go someone wants to know about my quest with coach and Reyna.I am starting to think disappearing for a while doesn't sound too bad of a plan. But my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I slump out of bed and sluggishly walk towards the door. When I open the door I peek through and I see the last person I want to talk to, my father. He barges into the room as I mentally curse to myself for opening the door it in the first place. i was about to ask why he was here but he cuts me off. " Son I don't have much time I came here to give you this." He hands me a book that was so dusty it was hard to make out the title. Before I got to ask why he would give me this because it's every kid's dream to get a book as a gift from a father that hasn't seen you for years he continued. " I want you to find these items in the book, these are extremely important because who ever has all of these items could cheat death and would become invisible. Now I know that is not much to go off of but Chiron knows about everything and will explain it to you tomorrow." I quickly dust off the book to see that the title is _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ "Father what is this?" I ask confused but when I looked up he was gone.

I wake up at 7:00 in the morning and walk straight to the big house to see that chiron waiting for me. "Well Angilo I'm glad you came and I know you have many questions and I will answer them in time, but first I think you should come in." He said with a warm smile. He lead me into the room and he sat behind his desk. He then spoke in a calm reassuring voice. " Now let me explain, the items that you will be looking for will not be in our world. But instead somewhere else." My mind immediately starts to race with different worlds I would go: The ocean, Rome, Olympus or madey even the underworld, but why would father send me there? as if reading my mind he answers my question. " Now let me start from the beginning the goddess hecate gave magic to a group of people. Now that group of people are known as witches and wizards. This group has expanded so much that they have three schools to teach the young ones. Your mission is to find the items in the wizarding committee and bring them back so Hades could get rid of them once and for all. You will have two other half bloods to assist you on the mission and I already have them for you. Guys you may come in."

And with that two figures walk into the room. I silently pray that it is not Percy or any of the Hermes cabin because they are constantly bugging me. The first person came to a shock to me but I was also relieved to see that it was Reyna, the praetor of camp jupiter. The next person came into the room,and the first thing I saw was bright blond hair and a first aid bag. Well shit I am boomed. Will Solace stood next to Reyna with his cute little smirk on his face. After the greetings Chiron continued to explain. " Now Nico you posses a power that no other son of Hades has possessed in over five hundred years. Now you could sense anything that death or any other dark magic has created. I do not know why that is important but Hades told me it will come in handy. Now down to business." Chiron then pulls out a dusty trunk and places it on the table. "Hades has instructed me that the items are in one of the three main schools in London,this contains all the books and materials you will need to go to school. Now Hecate has granted the three of you with the magic ability and the knowledge of your age for this mission." With this new information I decided to step up and ask the question I knew the answer to. "Um Chiron you said London how are we going to get there?" "Now Nico I know how you feel about flying but Hades and Hecate are working on convincing Zeus in letting you in his domain." And this time Reyna spoke up "So what school are we going to?" With a slight sparkle in his eyes Chiron responded " You will be going to a school called Hogwarts and you will be leaving in a day so I advise that you start packing."

 **I know that was a short opening but I will try to update as much as possible!**


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2 There's a Bit of Weather on the Plane

Will

I never had much problems with my dyslexia as much as the others. But I was having troubles reading the books that Chiron gave us. I don't know if it was the weird phrasing that these people use I mean come on Gillyweed, who names these plants? But before I got to finish the book I thought that it would be best to start packing. The reason I took this quest was because I know Nico would do something stupid to his body and then he would say that he wouldn't need medical attention or attention period. But I am secretly excited about going on a quest with him too, just me and him….and Reyna. I mean I don't have anything against her but I thought when I was the first one to sign up then that meant that it would just be me. But of course things had to be done in threes.

I grab my trunk and start packing all the things I needed: clothing, a cantin of nectar, the books, my wand, a dagger, the robes and some quills. After I closed the trunk and grab my first aid bag then I rushed outside to meet the others at Thalia's tree. Chiron gave us our tickets and wished us luck. We took a taxi to the airport without causing destruction to the city, that must be a new record! After we got passed security I gave nico a cookie praying to the gods that he will eat it before we got on the plane. Right when we passed the gift shop Nico collapsed on my shoulder snoring. Rayna looked at me puzzled " What happened to Nico?" I gave her a smile and pointed at the half eaten cookie in his hand. " I put a sleeping pill in the cookie so Nico would sleep on the plane." I explained.

I sat on the chair closest to me and set Nico down. Reyna went to the gift shop to get a couple of magazines for the plane ride. Once she came back to the seats and gave me some coco. 'Hey what time does our plane leave?" I asked. Reyna went through the bag and pulled out the tickets. "The plane will be leaving in twenty minutes at gate four." I looked at the tickets and gave her a puzzled look. " Um Reyna we are supposed to be at gate one not four so that means." I scanned through the guild and found our plane. " Our plane leaves in five minutes!" So with that we looked like idiots running through the airport dragging a sleepy Nico along.

Once we found our seats I started to get frazzled. One because of my ADHD it was hard to sit still in such a tight space, and two I kept wondering what would happen if a monster found its way on the plane. I mean sure we would be in danger but so would the mortals on the plane. And as if on cue I spotted a harpy outside my window. Now the next thing that happened I take full responsibility for. I jumped out of my seat hitting the flight attendant who was putting up the volume for Reyna's movie. I'm guessing she hit the louder setting or something because Reyna then skyrocketed out of her seat, then pushing the cart lady who spilled all of the beverages on Nico and I. Then I was stupid enough to lean on the open cable near my seat and got myself electrocuted.

The whole chain reaction looked like something you would see in a movie or maybe read in a book. Once we started to descend Nico woke up with a confused look on his face but when he looked at me he started to laugh. I guess it was kind of funny that I had soda and other strong drinks but once I gave him a mirror he just smirked at me then went back to sleep. Sometimes I just want to punch Nico in the face.

Chapter 3 Platform 9 3/4

Reyna

Once I could hear I decided to chime in to the argument. We never noticed before that the tickets that Chiron gave told us to go to a platform 9 3/4. Now I haven't gone to a train station in a while but I'm pretty sure that they don't have any platforms called that. We tried to ask one of the workers but he didn't know what we were talking about. Will tried to give the man wizard money thinking that it was like Mount Olympus, but he looked even more puzzled than before. I scanned the crowd of people surrounding us and one peculiar family caught my eye. It looked like a mother with red hair and her kids walking to a platform, so I decided to follow them. Now I know what you are thinking. What are you doing following strangers? Stay with Nico and Will! Now the only reason I was following them was because they were wizards. Now it wasn't that hard to figure out. They had the same trunks as us and even one of the kids around my age had a snowy white owl! Also the crazy lady was screeching " Come on come on everyone to platform 9 3/4!"

I dodged passed people running fast but also making sure that I wasn't far from my friends. They stopped between platform nine and ten. Once all the kids were lined up you could tell that they were all related by their red hair except for a boy with brown hair and a girl with a dirty blond color. Then the kids started to run into the wall a then they disappeared! Once all the kids were gone I trudged towards crazy. " Um.. excuse me miss um how do you?" "Get on the platform sweetheart? Yes yes let me see your ticket." I reluctantly handed my ticket over. No one and I mean no one calls me sweetheart. She then gave me my ticket back. " Now what you want to do is walk directly between the two platforms if you don't then it won't work, try!" She then started to usher me to the front. "Wait I need to get my friends!" And with that I dashed down the train station.I was back to playing frogger with the people around me, I wanted to hurry and get my friends before crazy left.

I found Nico and Will still fighting when I huffed out. " I know where to go." I then lead them to crazy to only find a man companing her. I guessed that it was crazy's husband by the way he held her. He walked over to us and greeted with a smile " It is nice to meet you kids! Are you transfers or..? "Yes!" Will squeaked. "Nice to meet you, we are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and we hope you love it at Hogwarts. Now our kids Ron, George, Fred and Ginny will be more than happy to show you around. Oh and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He seemed to hold out on that last one like we were supposed to be impressed or something. It kind of felt awkward for what felt like forever until Will broke the silence.

"Thank you so much, so how do you go through?" Then crazy explained it again to my friends. And then one by one we walked through the border and it looked like we just walked in and out of the wall as we landed in the train station. But instead it was full of magic and kids in robes. We walked farther into the station, I could even smell the candy and other sweets in the train. There were so many things to see that my eyes were going 90 mph. I turned to see Nico reading the child book hades gave him. It was a book about something to do with Beetles and Beards and I wondered why it would be called that but i'm not one to judge.

When I turned to the train I saw a blonde girl and a brunet boy who I recognized from the platform staring at us. I waved at them but they just turned away whispering like they were talking about use. I decided to push the idea to the back of my head and boarded the train with my friends. This was going to be an interesting mission. It was a pain finding seats, the compartments were so small and we were all getting squeamish by the tight space. Stupid ADHD.

 **I know I put two chapters in one but they were so short that I thought that it would be easier for me to write. I promise that they will get longer!**


	3. Free Kisses

Free Kisses

Harry

We got on the train and went to our seats as Ron immediately went to the candy cart to get us some candy before all the good stuff was gone. This was going to be our six year going to Hogwarts and I was looking forward to it. When I looked out the window I spotted a group of teanagers that were walking together. They didn't look like they were from around here as the pushed each other around and were having a good time.

There was one that caught my eye, he had dark shaggy hair and wore everything in black. He was the only one that wasn't messing around as he was reading a book. But it wasn't only his appearance that distracted me but it was also his power. I know it sounds crazy but it was as if I could feel death hanging around him. When he looked up I could see so many emotions contained in his eyes: anger, sadness, power, death and pain. I guess I could relate. Hermione looked as curious as I was but not for the same reasons. She of course was looking at the book. I couldn't make out the title but it seems that Hermione did. " That's The Tales of The Beedle Bard, and it is an original." She whispered under her breath as we acted like total weirdos when we were staring at these kids as they boarded the train.

" Why would someone bring an original book with them?" She asked me breaking the focus on them." I don't know. maybe for the same reason you're bringing yours?" I asked trying to shrug of the question as I could see the look in her eyes that told me she was wanted to know more about this boy. Then she finally answered " I hope it is not for the same reason as me Harry, if he too is looking for the Deathly Hallows then we may have some competition. I mean doesn't he look like the son of a certain you know who? " I didn't need to answer, Voldemort was the most evilest person I know, and I live with the Dursleys every year. But the thought of this kid being the son of Voldemort didn't seem likely and the thought of Voldemort finding love was even more crazier. But the two looked like they had a connection, as they both had the same death eyes, which then shot a shiver down my neck causing my hairs to stand up when I saw how they looked to be related.I took a second guess about why he would be related but I can't put a ladle on of someone for reading a certain book. I could just be he likes stories. But I was silently praying that I wasn't wrong, because a son of Voldemort thought didn't settle in my stomach that it didn't help that Ron bought all of the chocolate frogs from the cart.

"Ron! do you think we could finish all of this!" Hermione squealed "Now Now before you go all crazy for a matter of fact I have a great reason! They just came out with a new trading card collection and I want to get as many as possible!" Ron said as you could tell the adrenaline in his voice. "Well how are you paying for all of this then, I know you don't have a money tree in your yard." Hermione said. Ron pulled out what looked like a sack of money and answered "Mum gave me my allowance early!" We started to unwrap the boxes and only took out the cards so we can eat the chocolate later. As we did so the three kids from outside came on and sat across a booth from us.

I eldoed Hermion on the side as we unwrapped to get her attention. The kid that we were looking at was sitting with the other two. The more I saw the trio the more odd they looked. The girl had brown hair in a tight braid, her face structure told me that she was a born leader and that I didn't want to mess with her. But the blond hair boy was the total opposite. He had bright and when I say bright I mean bright blond hair and a even tan like he was kissed from the sun. He wore shorts and flipflops and a T-shirt. His body language told me that he was pretty laid back but also on alert. Over all the group looked like they came from different backgrounds but went through something huge together. When I looked down the five boxes that I unwrapped were completely empty, along with Hermione's pile. We started looking around for them franticly but ten minutes later we had our results. Two girls that looked like second years ran down the cart screaming because they had frogs in there hair. Even one found its way to the cart across us, but the kids seemed to be bewildered as to what to do with the frog. Maybe they were from another school where they had no chocolate frogs. but we already meet the other two schools, and they didn't seem to fit in with those either.

All of the frogs were traced back to use because we were the only students that even had frogs because of Ron. So we already got five points taken from our house. Great I whispered another great start off to the year.

When Hermione and I had all the frogs again she said once our box door was closed, I want to go to the library. "What's new!" Ron mouthed but couldn't say because of all the chocolate. The next thing I remembered was everything going cold and then black.

I woke up on the floor and noticed Hermione and Ron crouched over me as they helped me up. When I looked around I saw the ice from the windows starting to thaw."Where are they?" I answered with the loudest voice I could answer with which wasn't very loud at all." They were chasing the train, there gone now but that is not the point look." Hermione said and pointed directly across. When I rose out of my seat I saw three unconscious kids all in there carts. I didn't know what to say because I was the only one that ever passed out because of a dementor's presence, but these kids were a mess. They were rolling on the ground screaming while others shook violently.

The teachers tried to get into the box but had no luck because they locked them. I had never seen this happen because well it always happened to me. All I know is that dementors have a way of sucking all of your happiness out of you and only leave you with the worst memories of all. But one by one they all started to wake. But the dark haired boy was still screaming. I couldn't tell because we were in another box but the blond one looked like he was trying to wake him up. This gave me more questions as to who they are and what there background is.

The girl opened the car door and immediately Lupin started to do a chant to wake the boy up. He had been out for about twenty minutes and the other two started to get scared. When he finally opened his eyes the blond boy threw his arms around him and hugged him like no tomorrow. Lupin sat with the kids and passed them all a piece of chocolate. They all seemed to be fine except for the boy with the black hair who immediately started to cry on the other boy's shoulder. It seemed like he was talking to them about what happen and what they experienced. Then about an hour later the train pulled up to Hogwarts and kids started to file out one by one. this was going to be an interesting year I thought to myself.


	4. The Sorting Hat Hates Me

The Sorting Hat Hates Me

Nico

The train ride was awful for many reasons. One you do not put a bunch of ADHD kids all together in a box for hours. We couldn't stop squirming everywhere and I got so antsy that I had to get up and walk around. Let me get this straight Wizards and Witches are weird. They had a chess game that destroyed itself which looked like a waste of money, kids with weird mascots on there rodes and scarfs, and this girl with the most interesting glasses on as she seemed to be reading a magazine upside down. I didn't even want to talk to her because I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to get out of it. Then I passed out and apparently we could only remember the worst memories which is never good for any demigods let alone me and my friends. We all went through many things together but no one has gone through what I've been through. It was the worst thing I could think of and I still felt pretty weak and my head was pounding against my brain. But I felt better once we got to the Carriages, where I found two Thestrals pulling it. But once they saw me they started screaming in my head. "Oh my gods my lord it is so great to meet you!" The first one said. "Yes Yes what a honor! How Is your father?" "Would you please just shh and my father is fine thank you very much." I said. "Who are you talking to?" I turn and find that our carriage is full of kids. "You can't see the horses?" I ask but if this blonde girl can't see them then I know why. 'Sorry mate but the carriages pull themselves." A redhead kid said. I really didn't want to explain to these people what they are and why they couldn't see them but luckily the weird girl from the train steps in to explain.

"I can see them. They are called thestral, a type of horse you could only see if you have seen death." And with that the blonde and the redhead turn to a less handsome Percy who was sitting behind them as they both said. "Harry can you see them?" He just sat there and slightly nodded as a response. It was awkward silence except for the constant bumps in the dirt path. Then the girl with the weird glasses introduced herself. "I'm Luna Lovegood and these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." There it was again that name Harry Potter. Why was everyone holding out on his name like it was super important I mean the kid didn't look that much compared to Percy, but before I got the chance to respond Will stepped into the conversation. "It's great to meet you all I'm Will Solace this here is Reyna and this is Nico." "Well Nico the thestrals seem to like you very much indeed." Luna said while she pointed to the horses who were constantly staring at me. So much for being undercover. I tried not to make total contact with the horse so I carried on the conversation. " Well I'm not that much of a animal person." "Who have you seen you know?" RON! That is so not polite! Hermione said while hitting his arm. "No it's fine my friends and I well our school had an accident some people died during it." Which was totally true. "About school where are you guys from?" Hermione asked with such a passion in her voice, she reminded me of Annabeth. Reyna cleared her voice to speak" We are from an american school where we learn how to make wands. So that is why you probably don't know us because we try to keep it a low key school." And for the rest of the ride we were silent.

Once our most awkward ride was over we were escorted by a half human half giant named Hagrid to the front doors of the main hall. " Now since you all transfers you'll be sorted first. But waiter you're introduced then you may open the doors." He then left to assist the first years into the hall and soon we were the only ones left in the empty hollow room. It was so quiet that you could hear everything in the room from the other side of the door to Will's annoying whistling . I was scared to make a noise when I heard a voice boom out "Now may we welcome some transfer students who came all the way from America. Please make them feel right at home!" And with that the doors opened automatically where we had all eyes on us. All three of us walked in a straight line to the front with the other first year students. Once everyone was quiet a lady with a pointy green hat and glasses put a hat on a chair. That's another weird things wizards do, they rely on an old dusty hat to sort you into a house which apparently is very important. But I can't be one to judge because we have relied on a mummy for years to tell us prophecies, but now we have Rachel.

Since we were transfers we got to go first. Yay! Like that was going to be a blast and not go wrong! The lady then pulled out a scroll and began to read off names. "Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano." Reyna then slowly got up, she was clearly furious at the old hag for calling her by her full name but she controlled herself. Not even one second after she had the hat on when the it yelled "Gryffindor!" After it fell silent cheers from a table in the corner rang out, then Reyna was told to sit there with them. So I was guessing that they were Gryffindor people. Then she called "Will Solace." And of course Solace would skip up the stairs to only trip on the last step where he ate shit. The lady waited till everyone in the hall stopped laughing ,then the hat was placed on his head when it yelled "Gryffindor!" Were the same routine happened for Reyna happened again. I started to panic. What would happen if I got a different house? That would totally fuck up the mission, but as long as we were low key I think we would be fine. I was so deep into thought that I didn't hear her call my name till she said it for the third time. "Nico di Angilo we're waiting." I hurried to the wooden chair so the lady could put the hat on. _"Well what do you know another demigod. I sense lots of courage, loyalty and intelligence but not always truthful. But were to put you where to put you? I will have to go into your memories in order to decide..._ "NO!" But it was to late my life flashed before my eyes literally. I could feel the pain I endured when I was in those memories. Everything started to get cold and my eyesight got foggy with black smoke.

 _"THIS POOR CHILD! YOU COULD HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE IF YOU WANT JUST GET ME OFF HIS HEAD!"_ And with that he started to hop away. I would have laughed if I wasn't frozen in fear of my memories. The lady started to run after the hat as it was still screaming. " _THIS BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN THE BOY WHO LIVED EVER WILL IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! JUST PUT HIM IN GRYFFINDOR BECAUSE HE LIVED AND HASN'T GONE INSANE!"_ Then the hat went silence and kids started to break out in conversation and kept glancing at me. I didn't get any cheers or congratulations but instead I got stares and people were staying away from me like I was infected or something. The three kids from the train and the carriage were the most suspicious and they looked like to be talking about the Hallows but I had to ignore that now because food was coming. I hesitated to eat until I did my part with the gods. Luckily we knew this was going to happen so we all have a small bottle of contain greek fire in our robes so all we have to do was slip the food into our pockets and then we could eat. It was nothing like american food so I didn't feel like eating but once Will saw that I haven't touched anything he forced me to at least eat the meat. The kids at our table stared at Will and I as he was yelling at me to eat something. I quickly put the meat in my mouth so the kids would stop looking. If my fiasco with the sorting hat wasn't enough this would top the charts. This was going to be a long school year.

After dinner we went up into our dorms. People still looked at me and I started to hate all the attention, I just wanted rest. Will and I shared a room with Ron Harry and some other people I didn't know. I just put on my PJ's and crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep but it was kind of hard because I could still sense eyes on was going to be a long night. Once everyone went to bed I sat there in bed just thinking about how this would all play out in the end,and how I already failed my friends in the quest .The whole part of being on this quest was to be low key and that stupid hat ruined that.

 **I have more things planned for this story but I would also love your input and ideas!**


	5. The Ghost King

The Ghost King

Hermione

I have never seen or even read about the sorting hat ever doing something like that. As we watched the other first year students get sorted, I kept wondering about our new guests. They did many weird things that I knew wasn't american for one thing they spoke in another language that I have never heard of. And that Nico kid, despite his sorting hat problem he seemed to not like to eat a lot as we could hear his friend shouting at him to eat. Once the feast was over we were all escorted to our dorms so we could unpack. Because our room had an extra bed Reyna was going to stay with us. She seemed like a fun girl once you got to know her. We all just put our PJ's on and went to bed so we could have a great day of school tomorrow.

The next morning I ran down stairs to meet Harry and Ron so we could look at our classes. Apparently because the transfers were in the same house as us they were in all of our classes. Our schedule today looked like : Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Divination, and History of Magic. I sat across from Ron and Harry who were talking about quidditch but I didn't really care about that but instead I was focused on something else. I saw that the transfers were talking in that weird language again and I knew that it wasn't american but before I could pursue anything further we had to go to class.

We walked down the grassy path together to Hagrid's house. Once we got there we saw our class outside circling well nothing. " Now class for today we are going to be learning about thestrals today. I was able to bring two of them today, aren't they gorgeous." Hagrid said. "We don't see any stupid horses!" Malfoy sneered. "Well now that's the thing about these creatures, they could only be seen by someone who has seen death. Now raise your hand if you could see the horses right next to me." And with that scattered hands go in the air including the transfers. " Now to make it easier for the rest of you to see I have gotten permission to paint them. Hagrid then threw black paint in the air and it landed on the horses. Everyone was in shock to see that they were real. They sniffed around but once they saw Nico they charged.

Hagrid tried to restrain them with the ropes but it wasn't enough, they went full speed at the kid. There were a few screams in the crowed but once everyone saw that the horses didn't attack him but just looked at him and threw him on their backs and flew off. His friends were in complete shock as they screamed after the thestrals. Hagrid looked paler than a vampire as he went inside the trunk frantically trying to find something useful. Less than ten minutes the horses came back with Nico perfectly fine but covered in black then was talking to the horses in a whisper and with that they went back to Hagrid and put on their ropes around their necks all by themselves. Nico went back with his friends and didn't say a word.

Completely confused Hagrid went on with the lesson and soon we were off to our next class. DADA was miserable as usual, with Snape teaching the class now everyone was terrible at it except for Harry. But he still cost us points by dropping his quill or just being there. The transfers didn't seem to be interested in the lesson except for maybe Nico who kept laughing for some reason at the mention of the creatures we were learning.

The next class we had was divination were Harry, Ron and I sat with the transfers. "Hey this place reminds me of Rachel!" Will said. "Who?" I asked but his friends quickly shot him a glare and he fell silent. When Mrs. Trelawney started her usual rants on how someone is going to die. I nudged Harry in the arm " Hey don't believe her she's crazy" Harry nodded along but I could tell it gets to him when he gets told every day that he's going to die. "I sense so much death in the room!" Mrs. Trelawney said with the shakiness in her voice as she turned in our direction. " YOU! You will be shot by an arrow! So beware of bow and arrows!" She said pointing at us. But it wasn't to Harry but to Will. Now when you're told that you're going to die it's kind of hard to take in but apparently not for Will. He starts to laugh and between breaths says " Anything else?" Mrs. Trelawney then closes her eyes and then says " Never go into the medical field it will bring you bad luck! " And with this all three of the transfers start to laugh. Growing frustrated she then turns to Nico and immediately her eyes turn to sorrow. " My poor child you will be killed by the dark lord." The whole class gasps including myself. After she finishes her sentence they continue to laugh harder now. "Nico!...Killed... dark Lord! Reyna says with tears falling down her face from laughing to hard. Class was then dismissed. They left the room and the last thing I heard was Will saying " So not like Rachel!"I grew curious as to who this Rachel character was. Everyone left the room nervous to even be around Nico because of the death telling or that he laughed about the dark lord.

I had to drag Harry and Ron to History of Magic while they complained about it. When we walked in I saw the most peculiar thing. Apparently Nearly Headless Nick and the kid Nico were having an argument but it was in a totally different language.I pulled out a recorder and started to record it. Nick nearly started to cry and looked to be begging Nico for something. I wasn't able to focus on the work since then. Nick seemed to be trying to avoid his contact like he was a diseased or something.

After class I walked up to Nick to get some answers and my two minions followed. "Um Nick may I ask you a question?" I asked him while he was stacking books on a shelf. " Why of course miss Granger ask away!" He said. " This morning you were talking to a student about something in a different language may I ask what it was about?" Nick stopped moving and dropped the book on the ground. " Let's go into a more private area, he might be watching me." He said in a trembling voice as he lead the three kids into his office. Now what was the question?" he said feeling a little bit more confident. "Well what is your background with Nico?" I asked "I never met the child, but his father is the one I fear the most. If Nico reports me then I don't know what will happen to me, bad things for sure." As if he got the hint Harry suddenly interested asked " Who is his father?" Nick started to cry and said " I have said too much! He will report me for sure along with all the other ghosts in this castle! We can't disappoint the Ghost king!" Then he floated out of his office crying and didn't turn back.

I ran down the hallway to catch up to Harry and Ron. "What did he mean by ghost king?" Ron wheezed as we ran along. " I don't know but one thing for sure he is the son of you know who and we have to stop him." I answered. Harry stopped running and said with a catching breath " Now wait, how do we know for sure he is who we think he is. I mean the kid has only been here for three days!" "Harry look at the facts he was holding an original The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Nick feared his FATHER, only a ghost that is already dead could fear you know who!Plus why else would he laugh at the thought of his father killing him" I answered. " Okay i'm with Harry on this one why don't we just ask his friends or him himself about his parents." "Yes Ron a kid is going to admit he is the son of the most evilest person in the world now lets just get to class.!" I yelled because I hate being late to anything. I ran down the hallway and I hear Ron scream "We don't have another class!" So with that information I ran to the library to learn about our new friends.


	6. I Get Flying Lessons From a Pole

i Get Flying Lessons From a Pole

Nico 

The first day of school couldn't have gone worst, but knowing my luck it did! Once the word got out that my friends and I never played quidditch or even flown on a broom all hell broke loose. Harry and Ron kept coming up to us and asking to teach us and after a while I said yes just to get them off my back. I didn't realize what I signed us up for till we entered the field. There were kids moving from left to right throwing balls at each other while others fought over another. They wore the most ridiculous clothing and this is quidditch then the wizards really need a new sport, I mean what's wrong with soccer? Harry and Ron flew down off the field to meet us. "Glad you can make it mates! Now just go to the storage closet and grab a couple of brooms and meet us on the courts!"

Once we got our brooms it started to get cloudy, I froze in fear. I totally forgot about Zeus and his threats if I was in the air. Dam it. Will seemed to see the problem too. "Hey, Nico it's going to be okay. If you don't want to fly it's fine, I'll stay with you." I knew Will has been wanting to get up on a broom sense History of Magic and I wasn't going to stop his happiness, so I was going to have to suck it up and go up there. Once all three of us were lined up Harry explained how to make the broom come up and how to fly. The broom went flying to my forehead once I said the command, it was embarrassing. We started to lift off the ground and I started to freak. "All right, all right good! So we are just going to fly around a bit and then we'll talk about quidditch and its rules." Harry shouted over the gust of wind from the storm. We flew around for a while as Ron and Harry went around correcting us. "Hey Nico you're really tense try to loosen up a bit." Ron said. Ya i'll loosen up when Zeus doesn't zapps me out of the sky and that will be the day. But after a while Zeus didn't strike, so I thought that he was giving me a pass.

We landed on the field once more so they could explain the we were short on players we were going to play four on four. Will insisted on being a beater so he could protect us. Wow of course he would. Then Reyna would be the keeper while some girl named Ginny would be a chaser. I got to chose seeker because the titled sounded cool. Plus the job was easy, all I had to do was find a small golden flying ball. And with my demigod powers (aka ADHD) to help me I will be unstoppable! The other team consisted of Ron being chaser, a guy named Wood as keeper, one of the Weasley twins were a chaser, and Harry was seeker. I heard he was good but I was not going down without a fight. Once the game began, the chasers and the beaters were going at it. It was so hard to look for the snitch and stay updated with the game so I just tuned it out. After ten minutes in the game it started to rain. I wasn't even thinking about Zeus at all, I was getting the hang of this sport. And with that I spotted a gold flash in the corner of my eye. And there it was, the snitch, just flying around the goal post. I saw that Harry didn't even know, so I slowly flew to the pole. But when I was two feet from it the stupid ball flies away making me look like a idiot who ran into the pole.

The pain went to my back of my head and down my spine. I never thought hitting a pole would hurt this much. Once I got my sight back I saw that Harry was on pursuit of the Snitch so I had to act fast.I caught up Harry and then it was a race for the snitch and the game. We went off course and dodged between the poles of the stands. I could hear the cheering and I took a quick glance up, boy was that a mistake. Right when I turned my head I ran into another pole. The pain was even more painful than the first time. I could feel the warm blood trickle out of my nose and down my cheek but I didn't have time to feel things, I mean not right now. I saw the direction the snitch was going and my powers started to kick in. Now locked on the snitch I felt adrenaline pass through me as I was now a foot in front of Harry and I was so close to the golden ball that I could feel the wings flapping against my fingertips. Then I felt the ball around my hand and I knew I got it. I flew back to the court and started to celebrate with my friends but I never got to finish because I was shot down by lightning. I felt the cold wind going through my hair as I fell. I mentally cursed to myself for getting comfortable in the air. Fuck, it's just like Zeus to wait till the perfect moment to strike me out of the sky. I was waiting for the pain for when I went crashing down but it never came. My eyes started to drop and all I could remember was the screaming of my friends and the burnt smell I had on my clothes or maybe it was his skin. But he didn't have the time to think about it before he blacked out.

Secrets and Lies

The headmaster was puzzled on what to do for the first time in a long time. It was less than ten minutes ago since Harry and the kids brought in a burnt kid with blood everywhere into the health wing. He found it odd that all of the ghost refused to enter the wing. He tried questioning them but they kept rambling on about a Ghost King and how they weren't allowed to say more or something will happen. The only one who seemed to talk was Myrtle who said that they feared the boy's father who was not the dark lord but that was as far as she would go before breaking down. He would have to question her later so she could get a hold of herself. But all this information pointed to one answer,this boy is the son of Hades or Pluto. Dumbledore looked down at the child who was completely knocked out and felt pain and death around him. Hecate had spoken to him but that was over ten years ago, she did mention that she would sent someone after the Hallows when the time came so they could be taken care of permanently. After the thought passed Dumbledore slipped his wand into the boy's pocket along with a slip of paper and left the wing informing the nurse of everything so she could care for him properly but told her to not tell anyone. Now the only thing interfering with this mission was the children.

 **I hope you have a great 4th of July! And I will update soon, but I am still open to any ideas! And thank you Finwitch1 for the idea! It helped me figure out how to form the ending of the story!**


	7. Questions

Questions

Will

I felt so bad about what happened to Nico, I know it was my fault. I kept pestering him to accept Harry's and Ron's offer on the flying lessons. I know I shouldn't have pressured him to do it but I thought that it was an experience that we could share. Now I was sitting outside of the hospital wing waiting for my burnt friend. The nurse kept telling me that I couldn't see Nico and that she had to care for him. That really ticked me off, like she knew how to take care of Nico better than me. I sat outside for what felt like hours when the headmaster walked up to me. He was wearing these big heavy cloaks and had his glasses at an angle. The way he walked looked like he was just gliding over water, he would be really good at marching band. He halted and turned his attention to me " Having a nice night. You look like you've had a long day, you should be heading to bed." he said. I looked down and saw that I really was a wreck. My shirt was untucked and my pants had grass stains from when I was rushing over to Nico. I had dirt all over my clothes and my hair was more of a brown than a blond color. "I think I'm fine thank you." I turned away because I couldn't stand to look at his sparkle in his eye's, they reminded me of Jason and Thalia too much. But when I turned back he was already walking into Nico's room. I found myself more ticked off than earlier. This old man could go in but I couldn't! I waited for him to come out but he never did, so I started to walk back to my dorm and see if Reyna was still up so I would have someone to talk to.

I got lost three times that night,the stairs kept changing and I kept walking into dead ends. This castle should have signs up or something. I found myself in the prefect's bathroom, how I got there I have no clue. But one thing was for sure that it was way better than the other school's bathrooms. It had gold and white everywhere and little soaps near the sinks along with white fluffy towels. The bath was as big as a swimming pool and had a mermaid statue at the end of it. I started to walk out when I heard a giggle. I turned and found myself face to face with a ghost girl. Now when you hang around Nico you see scarier ghosts so I wasn't that shocked about it but it did take me by surprise. When I turned to her I slipped on the shiny marble floor and fell on my butt. Well so much for first impressions. " Whoa now we don't want you to get hurt do we." She said. Once I got up I was able to get a full look of her. She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, her hair was in pigtails and she had big round glasses. "My name is Myrtle and I'm guessing you don't know who I am but no one does anymore!" She started to cry. Nico told me before that some ghost are emotionally unstable but I didn't have the time to play therapy today because I had to get back to my room before I was caught and it was already 2 am. "Well it was nice meeting you Myrtle but I have to go to bed now so.." I started to shuffle away. " Oh of course how silly of me to keep a demigod like you up for so late. Well fine then just leave like everyone else does eventually!'' I stopped in my tracks. "How do you know?" I asked before she floated away. "It's quite simple really. All ghost know that Nico is the ghost king or the son of hades and you are his friend so you must be a demigod." My stomach fell to tartarus. "Does..does anyone else know?" I asked again in a quivering tone. If someone knew well then, shit our cover would be blown along with the demigod community.

" No, no ghost is to give away young master's secret, but as you must know I am not that keen on rules." she giggled. "Please.. please don't tell anyone." I found it sad that I had to beg to a ghost. " Now now I am forbidden to tell anyone else so your secret is safe with me." She did the zipper mouth gesture and started to float away. " Wait! Anyone else? Who did you tell!" I chased after her but without looking where I was going I tripped in the swimming pool tub. " All in time young demigod!" She laughed as she disappeared. I really hate that ghost.

The next morning I was so tired, I didn't find my way back till 2:30 am. But once I remembered my conversation with Myrtle I suddenly was awake and on alert. I found Reyna at breakfast and explained everything to her. "Will, if someone really does know or secret then we're screwed." She told me with a scared voice. I sighed " That means we have to seriously start looking for you know what tonight. But first we have to talk to Nico and maybe he could get that ghost to talk.

The nurse let us in that morning with no hesitation and left us alone with Nico. Which I found quite odd and very irresponsible. When we entered the room Nico was already awake. Reyna and I explained everything to him about what happened yesterday. " I'll ask that ghost latter what she meant but I have something to tell you guys too." He pulled out a wand and a scrap of paper. "This is the elder wand, one of the three that we are looking for." We both looked at him stunned. "How did you find it?" I asked. "That's the thing, I didn't. I found it in my pocket this morning along with this." He handed us the piece of paper that had only two words on it "Chocolate Frog". It took us all morning to try and figure out what it meant but we had to go to class. Nico was allowed to leave with us, so we were on our way to our next class, DADA. The one thing that we got from that morning was that who ever left the wand and the note knew who we really are and that didn't sit well with me.

It was just another day of school and we did learn some cool things but I wasn't really paying attention in Herdology. I was still trying to remember who went to Nico's room when I was there last night but it was all just a blur till I remembered. I jumped out of my trance and accidentally hit Reyna when she was measuring her plant. She turned to me all pissed "What was that for Solace!" I tried to explain but it was kind of hard to do with all the students around. "Um I'll tell you and Nico at lunch."

When lunch came I explained to them about the headmaster going into Nico's room late that night. Then all the pieces started to fit together. "One of the kids in DADA told me that in order to get into the headmaster's room was a secret password. Nico the password is chocolate frog!" Reyna added. "That means that the headmaster is on our side and he gave us a that must mean that one of the items is in his room. Okay okay we will go there last because I know were the other item is already." Nico said. " I gave a puzzling look " How?" Nico turned to me. "You know how I could tell where items that death created are. Well one is in our dorm Will I could just feel it." We all gave each other a look and a nod "Well I guess that settles it! We are going after one of the Hallows tonight."


	8. Stupid Wizards

Stupid Wizards

Nico

We decided to go after the one in our dorm because it will be most likely easy to retrieve. Reyna and I walked into the gryffindor common room and sat down to talk to some of the other students while Will went to our room to make sure the coast was clear. I wasn't really paying attention to our conversation with the students, till I saw Will pop his head out into the room and gave me the signal. I dismissed myself from the group and left Reyna and Will to patrol to make sure no one came into our room. If our plan worked we would be in and out without a notice, but or plans mostly fail. I slid up the stairs and walked into our dark room. It looked exactly the way we left it, messy beds and a couple of shirts scattered the floor along with books with ink spilling out. But the room felt...different. I don't know how to describe it. It felt like a small earthquake inside of me but also hot. That was the feeling I get when an item that death created is around me. It was exactly the feeling I got when I woke up with the elder wand in my pocket.

I followed the warm feeling till it lead me to one of the other students trunks. It was a lot nicer than the others, it was reddish brown with gold metal on the edges. All the sides were clean and cut free except for one side that was engraved with two black leaders "HP".

I opened the box and found all the usual things a student would need: books, quills, clothing, a huge bright robe, some coins...wait what? I dragged out the heavy robe and placed it on top of the bed. It was mostly brown with some patterns that had moons and stars. But the trippy thing was when I slipped my hand into the pocket it disappeared! I didn't have enough time to admire my missing hand before I was rudely interrupted. " What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and found Harry standing in the middle of the room. I was lost for words, it seemed like the perfect moment to say something like..that I would have gone away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids, but I just stood there like an idiot. Harry grabbed the robe out of my hands. " What are you doing going through my stuff?" He looked angrier than before. My mind started to piece things together from the black letterings to how stupid my friends were to let the one person that actually own the robe in. " I..I can explain everything." I said in a trembling voice. "I'm sure you will, in the headmaster's office." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

Now I was in complete panic till I realized that the headmaster knew of our mission and that the headmaster's office was the next place to go so I stopped fighting. Harry stopped too and dazed off into space like he was thinking of something really important and that was my moment. I pulled my hand away from his and darted through the door, out the common room and dashed for the headmaster's office. Leaving my friends and Harry behind in the dust.

I honestly didn't know where the headmaster's office was so I just followed the heat in my body, it's like playing a huge game of running down halls and going up and down some stairs my body lead me to a solid wall with some gargoyles on it's side. I stepped towards one of them and whispered "chocolate frog". The wall then swinged open leading to more stone stairs. Don't these wizards know about elevators?

Once I walked up the stairs I went into a huge small room. Now I know that's a confusing description, huge small ,but let me explain. The room was huge but because of all the trinkets and items the room was small. There were so many things to look at between books upon books on bookcases. Papers were stuffed in random places throughout the room along with some items I didn't even know. It reminded me of Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium toy store. In the center of the room stood a huge desk that stood out of everything, next to it was an old style bird cage that held some ashes on it's tray. The room smelled of old papers but also a faint scent of candy.

I didn't want to admire too much because I still had an angry Harry not to far behind me. I traced the room and walked behind the desk. I pushed besides some old books and found a small wooden box lodged in the corner. I pulled it out to look at it more closely. It had silver trimming with a bunch of symbols I didn't understand and a layer of dust. I then pulled up the laches and discovered a small golden ball like the one we played in quidditch a couple of days ago. I placed the snitch in the middle of my palm and wrapped my fingers around it like a blanket, I then closed my eyes and concentrated on the object. The resurrection stone was in the center of the snitch, I could feel it. I quickly placed the snitch in my pocket and ran out of the office to only be tackled by a 16 year old girl.

My vision was blurry when my head hit the wall,I had no idea who was pinning me against the cold stone wall. My eyes started to clear and I realized that it was the golden trio. Perfect. They huddled around me with their wands pointing exactly at my nose but that wasn't what I was worried about, it was what they said. " We know who you and your friends are. So I suggest that you save all the lies." The girl said. They knew who we were? That has to not be good, I mean it was bad enough one person knew. It's not going to be long till our secret was exposed to the whole wizarding committee.

They were in the middle of another sentence when our conversation was cut short by a loud scream from the common room. It was so high pitched that it made all the hairs on my neck standing straight up. While the three were distracted by the scream I broke free of their grip and ran down the hallway, spells flew past me and I heard one of them saying that I was the son of Voldemort? Really? I chuckled in relief, stupid wizards. I turned the corner and decided to shadow travel to get their faster. When I arrived in the common room it was a full out battlefield.

Kids and some weird people in masks scattered the hall floor while teachers and some older students fought against the people in masks and black. Some were on chairs shooting spell after spell while some fought on brooms flying after each other like a game of quidditch expect a little more killer. And the rest of the younger students ran around screaming and hiding under tables crying out of fear. I tried to find my friends through the madness going on but it was like looking for Waldo in Where's Waldo in real life, and I hated that game. I tried to think of anything that helped Percy find Waldo because he was an expert at the game. I keep telling him that it is a child's game but he says that it helps with his ADHD. The last thing I remembered him saying was to look out for his colors. And with that I was scanning the ground for Will's hair. And out of the corner of my eye I spotted Will and his bright blonde hair escorting students to safety along with Reyna who was fighting to protect the exiting students. Battle wise everything seemed to be fine,till one of my friends was shot. Before I could say anything a red beam hit Reyna in the leg and she went down screaming in pain.

When I saw Reyna crash down I knew I had to do something and that is when my friend instincts told me to go help her. So I ran across the room lifeguard style to my fallen friend to only run into the biggest man in the room, he stood at about six feet and looked like a linebacker. I collapsed on my butt and saw that the man had a skull mask,well...shit. Before I could even pull out my wand or my sword the man grabbed me and looked like he was giving me a bear hug. He turned me around and I could tell that he had a friend. A smaller man that I mistaken to be a women because of his long whitish blonde hair. He tried to grab my feet now first off I hate being touched and secondly I knew that Reyna was hurt and needed me. I kicked the man in the face and slid out of my hug and started to crawl on the floor. 'Oh no you don't" the huge man said in a deep voice like a lumberjack .He then grabs my leg and pulls me towards him. The next thing I know I was back in a hug. The blonde man then puts a smelly brown sack over my head and started to tie me. Now I could have shadow traveled but one I couldn't concentrate and two I would have to travel with the huge man. Once both of my hands and feet were tied the huge man slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to run. I knew that they were fighting with some other people because of their harsh movements, there was a point when they were going to drop me. That is when one of the masked men I assumed hissed out loud. "PULL BACK WE GOT WHAT WE NEED!"But I wouldn't know because of the everything went cold and black.


	9. Really Stupid Wizards

Really Stupid Wizards

Reyna

The plan was... well...terrible. So many things could have gone wrong, and as always I was right. Nico and I sat down at the table and started to listen into a conversation between a couple of students. And as always ever since the mission started I was completely lost. Hermione sat down across the wooden bench and stared at me strangely. Her big brown eyes reminded me of Hazel but they looked like they were full of knowledge and curiosity like Annabeth's. But they seemed to have no emotion this time like before, it was just solid. I looked for Nico for any support but he was eyeing the door Will left through like he thought it would burst into flames. But knowing our luck it could happen. I tried to stay engaged in the conversation but one I had no idea what they were talking about and two Hermione's stare stung on the back of my neck making all the hairs stand straight up. I looked around the room anywhere but Hermione's direction then I saw Will pop his head out of the door. He started to do really weird hand gestures so fast I could only make out a few.

Once Will's little charade game was over Nico excused himself and went up the stairs. I turned back to Hermione and found that she had her two minions by her side now, whom two were staring at me and whispering behind their hands. It felt like I was an animal at the zoo, I was so open and nervous but they still kept staring. And it really started to bug me. "What! Why don't you take a picture it will last longer!" I said a little more angrier than I wanted to. The three of them looked startled at my sudden burst of anger, but you don't just talk about someone and stare at them right in front of the person and not expect to be yelled at. Before I could say anything else Will sat in place of Nico "Hey was up?" Leave it to Will to ask the most stupidest questions at the wrong time.

He turned his head to one another in confusion between our behavior. "Did I walk into something?" He looked around puzzled. For a doctor he really wasn't all there. "No." Hermione replied and turned away still whispering. My blood began to boil "If you want to say something just split it out!" My temper still didn't change, in fact it was getting worse the more this girl annoyed me.

"Actually we were just wondering about your tattoo."Ron pointed at my forearm and I self-consciously pulled my robe sleeve to hide it. I'm normally proud of it but in this case if this girl was anything like Annabeth it could blow our whole cover."It's nothing. I mean nothing important." I said my voice level was back to normal. "Really well what is it?" Hermione reached for my arm but I moved away. "Do you think I would show you? After what you've been doing?!" Hermione looked more frustrated than a teacher dealing with four year olds. But before our delightful conversation could continue Nico bursted through the door running as if his life depended on it. And shortly after him a very angry Harry ran trying to catch up. Then all you could hear was the faint echo of their footsteps as they ran.

I looked at the table and found that Harry somehow left during our conversation. I mentally cursed to myself and looked at Will and the others. Ron and Hermione bolted out the door to catch up to Harry and we followed but the door had other plans for us, it sealed itself cutting Will and I off from Hermione and Ron

Now the next part is a little hazy for me but it was a bloodbath.

Smoke clouds filled the room like it was a sauna and people with skull masks and black coats popped out of them. They looked around and all the kids started to run in fear as the men walked around as if they were looking for something. The teachers came and everyone started to fight, with wands or no they went all ham. Colors filled the sky and the occasional bursts of sound that was made when two spells hit one another still rung in my ears.I turned to Will and we booth thought of the same thing. Wizards or not we still had to help. I kicked down one of the sealed doors and started to escort the kids out of the hall or at least the ones wanting to leave. I pulled out my wand and swiped away any spells that came our way but I missed one. I turned the corner of my eye to see it happen, a red streak of light shot and went straight into my leg and immediate pain shot through my whole body.

My knees turned to jello and I collapsed on the ground screaming in agony. It felt as if hell crawled into my body and decided to have a campfire. Spots danced in my eyes and it began to blur. But my hearing was still fine. I could hear the screams of the children along with the spells being thrown around the room. Then as fast as it came...it left. I heard one of the men yell "Pull back we got what we need!" And they all left. Then I heroically passed out.

My dream was rather odd and I didn't know what to make of it. I could see blurry images of two men with what looked like a person over on of their shoulders walking through a woods. Then it faded into nothing when a new image popped up replacing the old one. A group of people in the same masks like the ones who attacked us were all in a circle around a campfire where a man with pure white skin stode. He turned his head in my direction and if I could speak I would scream. His image was revolting, he looked like a white bald alien with no nose like a jack o lantern. He gave me a crooked smile and it faded once more, and a new image appeared but it was my pass. Between my father and my mission with Nico and coach in less than a minute. Then my eyes shot open in fear of my dream. I looked around and found myself in the hospital wing of the castle. Almost everything was white except for the other wounded people on the cotts next to me.

I looked rather fine including that I was just in a battle but still in pretty good shape. "How are you feeling dear." I turned and saw one of the nurses. "Oh I'm fine. May I go?" She gave me a warm smile that somehow reminded me of my sister. " Yes you can leave. I think your friend is outside this wing." I gave her a smile back "Thank you."

I left the wing and found Will sitting on one of the chairs. " What do those nurses have against me? I mean I have way more medical experience then all of them in there!" Will pouted. "Easy there tiger! You don't have to prove yourself to them. Just fill me in on what happened after I passed out." He looked at me strangely and shrugged."There's not much to talk about Reyna. Right after you got shot they just left." "What did they take from us?" I asked my eyes staring at the ground. I felt like I was missing something huge that was right in front of me but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Well we don't know yet that's the thing. The headmaster is calling for a meeting for all the students and staff to talk about what happened." and with that Will and I walked into the lunch hall and sat down with our table.

"Students and staff we are hear to talk about the incident that happened in the Gryffindor's common room."The headmaster spoke with a true leader's voice but also spoke kind to ensure the crowed that they were safe I respected that." Other than a few minor injuries everyone made it out safely. We do not know what the death eaters took but I assure you that the teachers are taking attendants and the ghost are checking all the items in Hogwarts is safe. But we don't know what triggered the attack..." Before he could finish a girl from our table stood up and pointed her wand at Will and I. "Ask them! I mean their bloody death eaters for crying out loud!"

Worry and fear rushed over the crowded and everyone shifted away from us as if they would catch a cold. I didn't know what to say I mean I gave this girl too much credit, she was totally off. But I didn't want to blow our cover. Will decided to step in and share his wisdom."Um excuse me but my friends and I aren't death eaters, I mean we never eaten death before."(Sigh) One of the teachers called over to the scared students. "Now now let's not point fingers at anyone. The transfers deserve to explain." Hermione yelled back in outrage. " Ya explain your plan on kidnapping Harry and how you're hunting the Deathly Hallows for Voldemort! I mean look at her tattoo on her forearm!"

"I..uh" I probably could have explained if I knew what in hades she was talking about ? And what did my tattoo have to do with this? "Look the three of us would never hurt anyone on purpose." I explained. Ron decided to chime into the argument." Um I don't know if you could count but there is only two of you."

I spun around the table and saw that Nico was no where in the room. I thought back in the hospital wing and I knew that he wasn't there either. " Where's Nico?!" I screamed. How could I forget about one of the most important people in this mission and plus my best friend. "what you miss your leader?" And with that I was even more surprised. "Our what?!" I turned to the two totaly confused. "Just admit that Nico is the son of Voldemort and you guys are his death eaters!" Now the students got over their shock and looked awfully mad. Will looked just as lost as me. My mind was racing I didn't know what to do. Then I looked at the headmaster,the only one who knows our secret. He gave me a slight nod as if I got permission from the gods.

Will got the same message as I and he stepped forward. "Look if we were death eaters and our plan was to take Harry why is he still here. And why would our own people hurt us." He gestured to me and my wrapped leg. "Ya well what about her tattoo."Hermione asked. I pulled up my sleeve and revealed my tattoo from camp jupiter. They looked shocked and guilty. This time I took a step forward and looked again at the headmaster who nodded again. I took a deep sigh. "Look we aren't even wizards."Before I could continue the crowd broke into conversation. I waited till everyone was done. I explained what a demigod was and we each introduced ourselves. "Well my name is still Will Solace and I'm the son of Apollo. He then cursed some kid named Draco to only speak in rhyming couplets which everyone found hilarious. I then introduced myself as the daughter of Bellona and since I couldn't really show my power I just chucked one of my daggers over Hermione's head which seemed to the message.

Harry stepped up and honestly I forgot he was there. "Wait I have a question. Why are you guys after the Hallows." I shifted uneasily.I didn't want to give everything away but I had to get these people to tell us who took our friend. " Nico's father sent us here to collect all three of the items and bring them to him where they will be safe and properly disposed of." Ron stood up with the others. "And what makes Nico's father so special to have the Hallows and not use them himself." He asked a little rudely. I gave him a cold hard stare, I was a little frustrated and he has the nerve to ask that! The ghost looked around nervously at Ron and floated away from him. " Nico is the son of Hades. And I would be careful what you say about him." And that seemed to shut him up.

 **I thought I let anyone who is reading my story know that I will be going away for a while and I will not to be able to update for a couple of days maybe weeks. That is why I tried to make this longer than the other chapters that I have written. I appreciate your patience and will update as soon as possible, but for now this is MiaMayaMoe logging out!**


	10. Game Plan

**HI! This is an update that I was able to squeeze in while I am away! I hope you enjoy.**

Game Plan

Harry

I was so confused. I mean of course Dumbledore knew but seriously!Gods exist! Everyone was in shock but the demigods weren't done. " Look we have to save our friend from this Voldemort guy!" Will said trying to get the kids attention. But when he said Voldemort everyone backup. No one seemed to step up and help them, I looked at my friends and we seemed to agree on the same thing. "We'll help you!" Hermione screamed over the murmuring crowd. The demigods didn't look surprised but everyone else did. "We are not sending or students against the Dark Lord. We will send our best to find Nico." Dumbledore spoke out,but when he turned to me and gave me a small smile. A smile small enough so I could only see it and that is when I knew the real answer.

Once the meeting was over the teachers sent all of us to our dorms. Immediately Will started to pack his bag, everyone was too tired and scared of Will to stop him. Ron and I walked over to his bed."Hey what are you doing?" Will looked up and just shrugged. "What does it look like? I'm going to go and save Nico." Ron said " Um I don't know if you heard mate but Dumbledore said that no students are to go." Will smiled as if he was expecting this question."Ah he said students, but we are not students are we?" So he started to pack again. I don't know what came over me but I blurted out "Can we come?" Ron turned to me like I was mental but Will just smiled at me. "Sure the more the merrier!" I was so shocked by his answer I mean not a lot of people say yes right away. I must have looked stupid because Will and Ron gave me a weird look. "So um are you guys going to start packing or?.." That broke me out of my trance and we started to pack. After about five minutes we were ready to go. I was able to throw my invisibility cloak over all of us and so with that we were able to sneak over to the common room without anyone noticing

When we reached the common there were two figures waiting for us. The closer we got the more I realized who they and Hermione stood talking about spells when we pulled off the cloak and scared them. I shoved the cloak in my bag and joined the group. "Wow it took you long enough Will" Reyna then turned to us."So you had the same idea as I did." She gestured to Hermione. "What does that mean?" Ron asked a little offended. "Oh just an idea about bringing you guys along because you know the enemy and the ground." Reyna pushed off the question. "So Will what did you bring?" Will emptied his bag: a first aid bag, his wand, a jar of some yellow liquid, a dagger and a bow that held a wand that looked a lot like Dumbledore's. "What's that?" Hermione peeked over the bag to get a better look. "Oh it's just a back up wand." Will said. Hermione didn't like the short response but decide to stay quiet. I looked at Will for another answer but when he looked at me I knew the topic was closed. We continued to share what we brought. Hermione brought a bunch of potions she stole from Snape and Reyna brought her weapons. As for Ron he just brought snacks in his bag and all I had was my cloak. Once we had our stuff sorted out we started to walk out of the castle. " So what's our plan?" Hermione asked. "Easy we don't have one." Reyna sighed. We stopped walking.

"We don't have a plan! We are facing the dark lord!" Ron said. Will shrugged " Well knowing our luck our plan usually falls apart." We were silent for a minute. That was one thing all six of us had in common, our plans always failed. "Well we have a basic plan." Reyna said giving a glare at Will. " We are going to need a distraction while one of us is in the cloak getting Nico and once we found him hoping he can we will all meet up and shadow travel out of there. Or just run." "What's shadow travel?" I asked. " It's another power Nico has. It's like teleportation but in the shadows." Once we left the castle we kept walking. "So any bloody idea as to where we are going. Ron asked irritated. "Well as you boys took your time packing Reyna told me about a dream she had of Nico being held in a .." Hermione pointed to the forbidden forest.

We walked along the path down the the forest. "So why would Voldemort want with Nico anyway?" I asked. "Well he can raise the dead, can shadow travel, and can sense what ever death creates so.." Reyna trailed off in thought. Then Hermione gasped and stopped walking. "What's wrong Hermione?'' We all asked puzzled. "Nico can sense what death can create! Then that means!" She pulled out her Deathly Hallows book and looked at us. It felt as if a rock fell to the bottom of my stomach. He's looking for the Hallows and if he learns or already knows about Nico's other powers then he has another army and can control death even more. By the look of the others I knew that they were thinking the same thing as I was. "We have to hurry." Reyna ushered on down the path. " This plan is terrible! Let's do it!" and with Will's encouraging words we walked down the path into the forbidden made us put on tree hats because he thought it was cool but it did actually help camouflage us. The forest was more darker than the last time. The trees hung low over our heads and you could see yellow eyes following your every move. Then Ron pointed out a warm light in the trees. We followed it and I froze in fear. There by the fire were a bunch of death eaters looking at one person in the front,Voldemort. In the back tied to a tree was Nico, he looked in real bad shape it didn't look like he can shadow travel soon. Then I started to second guess what we really got ourselves into.

 **I know this was super short but I'm still gone and was able to only write for a short period of time. I'm still away and won't be able to update for a week or two. I wish you all the best summer and I promise I will write when I get the chance to!**


	11. The Deathly Hallows

**Hello everyone! Before I get into the next chapter I must tell you guys some things that will change and what is going on. First off I am so sorry for the late post but I did say I would be gone for quite some time. And I would like to apologise for the many errors in the last update. I was on the road while writing and my auto save would cut out some words and I was too tired to reread the chapter so I just posted it. Now I don't know about you guys but I'm already in school. :'( Due to this I will not be able to post as much as I like because of homework and the other activities that I am in. I will put most of my side time in but because of sports and volunteering it will be put as one of my least priorities. I will still write from time to time just not every other day like my old updates. Now let's get into the chapter!**

The Deathly Hallows

Nico

Pain surged through my head giving me the worst headache in the world. I couldn't see anything but I could hear the crunching of twigs under my kidnappers feet. Or I hoped it was twigs. The breeze was cold when it touched my skin making me shiver. I was so weak that I let this guy carry me to wherever he was taking me to. He threw me down onto the floor and tied my hands behind what looked like a tree. Once my head started to clear my eyesight did too. I was in some type of a forest. The trees covered the sky so no light seeped through. The fog hung low to the ground making the air thick and hard to breath. Strange plants and insects were all around us making me think I was in some type of fairytale. In the distance was a fire that was surrounded by some weird looking people. The more I focused the more I realized that it was the same people who attacked the school earlier. Blood rose in my body thinking that one of these people blasted Reyna with some type of spell and I was going to get whoever it was back.

I tried to stand up but forgot that my hands were anchored to the tree. "Ah it seems that our... guest is up." A somewhat looking man separated himself from the group. He was all white and had no nose, I guess he was there leader because everyone seemed to look to him as they surrounded him once more. The bald dude simply ignored them and walked straight to me. "Nico Di Angelo, I've been wanting to meet you for quite sometime now. Being the son of Hades you are quite... unimpressive. He looked at me as if waiting for a response. " Now what I seek is something that I believe you can help me with." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to his eye level. My wrist began to bleed from the pressure of the ropes that were holding me down. I looked up into his empty eyes " If you want to meet my father then just untie me and we can go." His face flushed with fear then shifted to happy as if he knew he had the upper hand then he laughed" No my boy it is not your father I seek it is the deathly hallows. I am sure you have heard of them if I am right?" I had to fight my instinct to look down at my pocket where a sphere shape formed from the snitch.

" If you think I'm going to help you than you're stupider than you look." He gave me a smile. " Now Nico if you don't cooperate, well we have other ways of getting what I want." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my chest. " Now I'm going to ask you one more time boy are you going to help me?" I looked hard at him not showing any signs of weakness. But he got impatient with my answer. "Crucio!" The beam hit the middle of the my chest with an explosion of pain. It felt as if I was getting stabbed over and over with pins and sharp objects. My vision blurred and I started to get light headed. I leaned against the tree to hold me up from fainting.

Everyone around in the masks broke out in laughter. Looking around the forest and I saw someone who made me skip a beat in my heart,Will. Call it perfect timing or not I was so happy to see him and my friends coming to help me. I had to set my gaze so I didn't blow their cover but I couldn't help but see that they were all wearing tree hats. Well shit I was doomed. "Now there are worse ways to do this Di Angelo, if you cooperate then I might let you and your friends live." I turned my attention back on him still with my poker face look. Then he hit me again with the same spell, then again and again. It felt like hours and I started to black out from the pain. " Now as much as I love this I don't have the time for this boy." He flicked his hand and two of his minions untied me and pushed me up to stand. A couple of others chained my hands and my feet while the other chained my neck like a dog. I turned to see if my friends were there but they were gone. I was probably hallucinating. I was kind of glad though because I didn't want them to see my like this. We were walking deeper in the forest, my feet stumbling around the roots. Then my gut burned with pain. I couldn't help but double over. The pain was three times worse and that is when I realised that all three of the items were close. One was in my pocket but Will had the wand and I didn't even know where the cloak was.

Bad luck for me though because the alien dude noticed. "What is it boy? Is it one of the hallows?" He pulled me up forcing me to look at his gruesome face. I then pulled myself together to spit in his face. Everyone around me gasped. The men pointed their wands at me. " What shall we do with him my Dark Lord?" He turned to look at me. " This boy needs to be disciplined. Hold him." The men grabbed my chains and pulled opening up my chest as if ready to get shot. He aimed his wand at me then yelled "Imperio!" My mind began to blur and my subconscious floated out of my body. " Now that's better. So Nico tell me where are the hollows?''

I tried to fight it but it was like playing tug a war with a hellhound. My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the snitch. The Dark Lord opened up his hand to me and just as I was about to put in his hands a spell flew past my ear. Everyone looked around to see where its source was. Then another one came flying by, then another and another. The minions started to shot around everywhere but it didn't seem to work. Then Hermione came out of a tree and started to fight the men off. "NO! Nico, fight this mud blood !" The Lord commanded me to do. I hesitated, I didn't want to hurt any of my friends even if I didn't know her well. But I wasn't in control he was. The ground shook and out came my own army to fight with, ten skeletons and one odd looking cat thing. Just don't ask. They started to close in on Hermione who looked confused and scared as to why they were attacking her.

Then Ron and Reyna came out as well and fought away the skeletons. Harry was probably the one shooting the spells at them because of his cloak. I then felt someone warm touch my hand, it was so warm it made me shudder. "Relax it's just me." I turned and found Will taking off the chains and I was so happy. But then I remembered that this Nico he saw wasn't me but was really the dark Lord. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to not take off the chains but it was too late.

My (not me Nico) pushed Will to the ground and started to attack. Will looked shocked and was confused. "What? Nico what are you doing it's me!" I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell him it wasn't me and that I loved him but I couldn't. Hermione,Ron, and Reyna were overpowered by the large groups and were now being held one by one. " Good job Nico." The lord put his hands on my shoulder and then he gave me a knife. " Now kill him." I could hear Reyna scream " What the hell are you doing Nico!" Hermione looked shocked and scared. "He's under the Imperius curse" she whispered. The men held Will up as I proceeded. My body started to fight with itself. " No I can't'' I screamed. Then he would take over. "We serve Voldemort now." I had to think fast. I had a knife if I could harm myself maybe I could release the curse and hurt no one. "What are you doing?" Voldemort asked me. My hand was shaking with the knife as it slowly started to change course from Will to me. Will shouted in protest "Nico no!" "What's he doing?" I could hear Reyna. " He's fighting the curse." Hermione would answer.

"I won't be in your control !" I thrusted the knife into my gut. I suspected a sharp pain but it was only num. I could feel my self return into my body. It felt warm and I realized that it was blood. I looked at Will and he looked scared and covered in my blood. "I love you" was all I could say before the pain came to me and I fell onto the floor. My vision blurred and all I saw where spells being flown past one another. And Harry fighting the dark lord himself. I was then taken into a dark hole and herd the dark lord screaming "Harry Potter!" in the distance. And then everything just went black and cooled.


	12. Our plan heroically fails

Our plan heroically fails

Harry

I had to hold my own hand to my mouth to keep myself from screaming, but I knew I was our last hope of getting out of this mess. I ran behind one of the trees to get a better advantage to attack. Will started to scream and was struggling to get out of the death eater's grip. "Silence!" Voldemort yelled. He walked up to Nico's lifeless body and kicked him aside and walk over to Will. "Give me the bag." One of the death eaters pulled Will's backpack from him and tossed it to the dark lord. He started to dump the bag out on the floor with all of Will's stuff falling to the floor. Will was still crying not even caring what Voldemort was doing and Reyna and Hermione were screaming to get Nico's attention but the demigod wasn't moving. Ron was cursing like a british sailor, so overall everything was falling apart. I mean nothing can get worse right? Well I was wrong.

Voldemort pulled out the wand that looked like Dumbledore's wand. Will stopped crying and went pale. "Where did you get this?" Voldemort went on examining the wand, then turned to Will again. "Answer me boy!" He pulled him up and all Will did was say something in another language. He threw him on the ground and walked away frustrated. "My lord." One of the death eaters walked up to him. "Avada Kedavra!" And in one instant the death eater was dead. And that is when I thought it was time to break up this little reunion.

I started to shoot spells left and right trying not to hit any of my friends. Ron then scrambled to get his wand and joined me in fighting the death eaters. We blasted the death eaters that were holding our friends and they went to join the fight. Will pushed and grabbed all his stuff franticaly off the floor and ran over to Nico. I had no time to see if Nico was... no I had to fight. There were so many spells that I could hear them flying past my ear. I saw Reyna holding a death eater in a choke hold, I guess she doesn't need magic to fight like a badass. Will secured Nico on his back and we all ran. It was hard to keep up to the rest while trying not to get killed but I managed. I could only hear one thing my name. "Harry Potter!" It enveloped me into a spiral of darkness as it spreaded across my chest. Then all I could hear was the thumping and tripping over the roots of our feet.

"We have to loose them and I don't think running is getting us anywhere." Reyna huffed. She was right, we had no idea where the death eaters and Voldemort where, and the trees around us weren't helping. I turned to Hermione, "Do you think you can Apparate?" She shifted uneasily "I don't know if I can with all these people." Is that a yes or a no?" she kept her gaze on the horizon. "Yes. I can." But the tone in her voice told me she wasn't sure. I guess that was going to be the best shot we have.

"Everyone gather around!" I yelled. We all held hands and huddled together. Reyna took Will's and Hermione's, then Ron's and mine. Finally to connect the circle I had to hold Will's, I hesitated for a minute because Will looked like a wreck. His hair was more of a brown than a blond, his face was red and blotchy from crying and not to mention that his hand was covered in blood.

Then out of nowhere a spell shot passed us, shoot I took too long. "Harry stop messing around and lets go!" Hermione screamed. I quickly took Will's bloody hand without a second guess. Everything around us started to fade in one second, then we were in another forest.

"What happened and where are we?" Ron questioned with his hand on his head. "Where in one of the camp grounds my parents took me to when I was ten. I don't remember the name though." Hermione said wiping the dirt off her pants. "Will?" Reyna turned to her friend who was bending over Nico. Will scrambled through his bag and pulled out a glass of some type of yellow liquid. "Will." Reyna said again but he wasn't listening. He poured the stuff on his stab wound waiting for something to happen. "What is that stuff?' I asked "It's nectar, something that heals demigods." Reyna said. "It's supposed to start to heal by now." She added. We turned our attention back to Nico.

His face was pale and he had rings around his eyes. I never realized how powerful Nico was, I mean he was able to fight the curse. We waited for the nectar to start to heal but nothing happend.

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter but schoolwork is pilling up on me! I will try and make the next chapters longer. I will love any of your guy's thoughts on how this story is going!**


	13. I Don't Even Know

I don't even know

Harry

"Well maybe if I." Hermione started to rummage through her bag but stopped and just fell silent. We were all silent. We all just stood there not knowing what to do. All we could hear was the whistling of the wind surrounding us. "Will?' Reyna put her hand on her friend's shoulder. He slumped over not saying a word...Because he was crying. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes to hide the tears. I turned to Reyna who stood her ground. At first I felt mad that she showed no emotion for her friend but the longer I looked at her I could see the strain in her red puffy eyes. She was trying to stay strong not for Will but for all of us. I found myself slip a few tears.

I looked at everyone then back at Nico, his skin paler than before and his hair in a bird's nests. I saw how my friend's couldn't even look but somehow I did which is probably why I was the only one that saw it happen.

The cut started to mend itself together. The skin started to grow back and soon there was only a faded line of evidence of the stab. This whole time I was expecting it to heal like that guy did in _Tangled_ but boy was I wrong. There was no glowing light and music. "Uh guys." I said in a shaky voice. Everyone turned their attention to Nico and I. His color started to come back well I guess it was less paler than before. It was a matter of minutes before his eyes shot open. Everyone looked shocked by this including myself.

"Where are we?" He choked. Will just looked at him and punched him on the shoulder so hard he doubled over. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH.." But he stopped mid sentence and just hugged him. "Okay, okay ow! I'm not healed all the way Solace." "Sorry." He pushed Will away but before he could Will kissed him. The three of us would have never knew but it honestly didn't matter to me as long as they were happy. "Never pull anything like that again do you understand? Or I'll personally kill you." "You got it ma'am!" Reyna came in with her hugs and punches as well. "So is anyone going to answer my question?"

"Oh right were in some old campgrounds my parents use to take me to when I was younger." Hermione answered. We filled in what Nico missed out when he was unconscious. "Dammit!" Nico said and then started to ramble something in another language. "Watch the language." Will added. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. "My father is going to kill me that's what's wrong! Our job was to collect the Deathly Hallows and make sure nothing fell into the wrong hands. And now we only have two of the Hallows and the other one is with the one person who was not supposed to have it! And now we don't know where the hell he is!" Nico started to run his hands through his hair in frustration. " So you're saying Voldemort has one of the Hallows. Which one?" Hermione started to thumb through her book. "The elder wand." Reyna answered. The three of us turned to them. "How in the bloody hell did you find the elder wand?" Ron huffed. "It sorta found me." Nico looked around the group. "Look we have to get the elder wand back or our mission is a bust." Hermione started to pace back and forth "So can't we use the other Hallows against him? I mean you guys have the stone and the cloak." Nico winced in pain "Technically speaking Harry has the cloak."

Then I had all the eyes on me. "I... I do?" I pulled the cloak out of my bag and placed it on the floor. "Yup that's definitely it." Nico went on examining it. "This is our advantage." Reyna pulled the cloak of the ground. "How did you even get this?" "Well it was my father's so Dumbledore gave it to me." The three demigods looked at each other. "That explains a lot." Reyna finally said. "I know I'm going to be crazy saying this but we need a real plan this time." For once we all agreed on that. "Wait so you guys didn't have a plan when you came to save me? Wow feeling the love here." Nico chuckled. " Oh don't be silly of course we had a plan, it was just a terrible plan." Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"So how about this." Reyna turned to everyone. "We send one or two people depending how big the cloak is and sneak up on them you know use the element of surprise. Then we would have to separate Voldemort from his little minions." Ron cut her off. "we would need numbers for that and I don't know if you've noticed but there are only six of us." "Focus on the wand and I'll worry about the numbers." Nico said. Reyna went on" Now if I can continue. If we can separate him then we could use that to our advantage. Get the wand back and get the hell out of there." This time Will was the wet blanket. "There's one problem. We don't know where they even are.'' Ron and Hermione turned to me. "Harry can you still?'' I closed my eyes and tried. "He's still there in the forbidden forest." The demigods looked cruise "How did you?" "I don't like to talk about it. So lets just say Voldemort and I have a special connection." I huffed out.

"Um okay. So let's go." Nico pushed himself up. "Oh no you don't" Will grabbed him by the arm. "What now." Nico whined. "You just stabbed yourself. Here." He handed Nico a small cube and Nico popped it in his mouth. "Okay great now can we go?" "Yes but I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Will insisted. We all held hands again and in a matter of time we were back in the forbidden forest. And this time we weren't going down without a fight.


	14. Take 2

Take 2

Reyna

The forest was a lot denser than what I remembered. The fog was so thick I had to be careful not to choke on it. Everything seemed to stand still, there was no breeze in the winds, no soft sounds of the birds chirping. The only thing keeping from me thinking that I was deaf was the crunching under our feet as we walked in silence. Darkness swallowed the land, the only light source came from the wizard's wands. After like an hour we finally found their camp.

It was still the same as we left it. Death eaters were everywhere and Voldemort now was sitting in a dark chair. Harry threw his cloak over Will and Hermione and they walked over to the back of the group. Ron and I separated to opposite sides and Nico walked away. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Just don't make anything give us away ok. I'm giving us numbers." Was Nico's only response. After taking a few steps away, Nico stood in silence as if in a trance. Looking at him now I could see every detail in his face. His dark circles around his eyes, his skin paler than before. His hair was covered in grass and mud but was still dark. He didn't wear his robes anymore but just a black t shirt that had a dark stain from the stab. The ground began to open up like a volcano and zombies and skeletons came pouring out. One after another they came, there were so many that I lost count. The faces on the wizards were priceless. I would have taken a picture, but you know, if I had a phone.

Ron looked like he was going to pass out or get sick or maybe both and Harry just stood there in amazement. We then had our numbers. I directed them to surround the camp and wait for orders to attack. We were all ready, all we need were orders from Nico then we were all good. I turned to look at my friend to see how he was. I didn't like what I saw. He started to double over. I caught him in my arms just in time. "What's wrong with him?" Harry asked nervously. "When Nico uses his power too much it drains him. He'll probably pass out any minute. Anyways don't you take something to keep you awake?" Nico glared at me, "It's Gatorade and Will has it in his bag. And no I'm not going to pass out!

He passed out. "Well now what! Don't we need him to control these things!" Ron waved his hand wildly towards the undead army. "Relax. I have Will's back up bag in here." I went rummaging through till I found a blue Gatorade. "This should keep him up." Harry was shaking him. "He's not waking up." I rolled my eye's "Nico's a very heavy sleeper." Ron started to shake him more but it wasn't doing any good. "I have an idea." Harry got up and dusted himself off. He pulled out his wand and hovered it over Nico. "Now wait a minute what are you-" But I was cut off by his spell. "Aguamenti!" Water poured over Nico making him wake up instantly. "What the?!" He shoot up and gave a glare at Harry. "Here." I handed Nico the blue Gatorade and he just stared at it for a while. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. Nico turned to him in a distracted way. "What? Oh sorry I was...thinking of someone." "Percy?" I chuckled. Nico smiled "Ya." Just hearing our friend's name made me remember how long it has been since we've seen our friends. "Who's Percy?" Harry asked.

"He's a friend of ours...another demigod. We're getting off topic." I helped Nico get off the ground. "But why would that blue Gatorade remind you of-" "Off topic!" I cut Ron off before he could finish his question. I honestly didn't want to explain now. "Hey." A female voice came from. We looked around till we saw Will and Hermione take off the cloak. "So are we doing this or?" "Oh sorry Nico just fainted from using his powers too much." I explained. Will looked worried. "Neeks are you feeling ok?" Will started to examine Nico. "I'm fine guys really. And don't call me Neeks!" He pulled his arm away from Will. Nico huffed, " Okay okay can we start this mission now?

"Ya sure." Will shrugged it off. Nico started to walk away when Will pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. "Just... be safe." Will hugged him. "You too." Was all Nico can say before blushing and walking away. Will and Hermione went back under the cloak and went to their stations. "What are you looking at? Let's get going before my dad kills me... then tells me everything I did wrong when I'm back home in hell." Nico stormed off. "Is he serious?" Ron asked. I looked at him straight in the eyes and said. "Yes." I went to my side. Ron sighed "Bloody hell." "Nice choice of words Ron." Harry smirked. "Oh shut up Harry." Ron went to his side mumbling something. I could feel my fingers getting cold but I knew I was ready. We all gave Nico a thumbs up. Nico looked straight ahead. "Reyna I give you full control of the army." I was stunned "What? Nico can you even do that? I mean I've lead armies before but this.." Nico pulled me closer. His eyes showed something that I haven't seen in Nico di Angelo since our mission with the seven, fear. "Look, Reyna what happened the first time I faced Voldemort... I... I don't want that to happen again. If it makes you feel better we'll both share the lead. Do you trust me?" I blinked a couple of times. "Yes." Nico smiled. "Good." I don't know why but Nico doesn't have smile lines like Percy does. So when ever I make him smile it makes me happy too. We both turned together and said at the same time. "Charge."

 **Sorry for the super late update but I had a bunch of school work and still do, but I was able to sneak this chapter in. That is probably why this is a short chapter but I promise you guys that I will work on my timing for these things. One thing I want to say about this chapter is that I know I've changed a few things about Nico and the whole Gatorade thing but the thought came to me in the new series _The Trials of Apollo_ and I thought I would squeeze it in here. I don't know if it really does keep him awake but in this it does so...ya. I hope you guys have a great Halloween and hope to see you next time! **


	15. The Final Stand

The final stand

Nico

Spells and zombies were flying everywhere. Our plan began to work as the army were doing as they were told. Voldemort looked pretty frazzled if he resorted to this. "Release every dementor we have!" Some dementors tried to kiss the zombies but their souls were already gone. We were winning for once. I dogged spells left and right and finally found myself in front of Voldemort. With his loathsome smile, he spread his arms like he wanted a warm full hug. "My puppet survives." He touched my shoulder for a minute and I could already feel Voldemort try and take over my body. Myself floating out once again but I wasn't going to let that happen. "NO!" I could sense myself take control. I didn't open my eyes scared that his creature like face would be there but I did. I was on my knees looking at the ground and everything was silent. I looked at my surroundings and saw what was left of the battle. Most of the death eaters have fled in fear of the undead and some laid sprawled on the floor unconscious. The battle was over as quick as it started. Our plan worked for the first time in forever. I felt a touch on my shoulder to see Harry, Ron and Reyna next to me. Will and Hermione must have still been under the cloak somewhere waiting for the perfect moment. I looked around everywhere but straight, scared to see him but I did.

There he stood still smiling with two death eaters by his side. "Well I have to admit getting through my dementors was quite impressive , but how strong are you Nico di Angelo?" He snapped his fingers and his minions opened a chest that I didn't see before and four black smokey orbs came flying out. They came flying right towards us and I put up my sword. "That won't help mate. Those things our boggarts, they form into your fears but all you have to do is make them look funny, laugh then they can't hurt you." Ron said with an encouraging tone. Ya of course it was okay with him, he hasn't been through what we've had. What will show up for me?They were circling all four of us and they each landed individually in front of us.

Mine seemed like it was having a hard time picking what to scare me with. It flashed from Hades, Kronos, Gaea, and some monsters from tartarus. Finally it took a form of a young girl in a silver jacket, her hair was braided back and her skin was a dark color but her eyes were pure white. "Bianca?" I whispered. "You don't recognise me?How do you not know your own sister! Oh I know because you forgot about me! You left me alone! Mother hates you, she always had!" Her voice was loud and harsh. "No! I never forgot about you and I never will!" Hot tears streamed down my cheek. I knew she wasn't real but it felt real. All the painful memories came back to the last time I saw her, she told me everything was going to be okay. She was always there for me and I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I failed her. I could hear Harry and Ron shouting at me but that felt like a distant memory to me. I covered my ears to block my sister's harsh words. When I looked up I could tell that it wasn't my sister. She would never yell at me. The last time I spoke to her she wanted me to let go and enjoy what was left of my broken life.

Her form started to change into a bark blur. She looked scared now. She reached down and grabbed my wrist and shook me violently. "Listen to me you little-!" "That's enough!" Harry pulled out his wand and said some spell I couldn't hear. The next thing I noticed was that "Bianca" wasn't there anymore just some smoke. I stood up and went to my friends. "Thanks." I told Harry. He just gave me a sideways smile. "No problem." When I saw Ron and Reyna they seemed to be just fine. Except for the fact that Reyna was still shaking. "I..I saw my dad." I gave her a hug knowing how hard it could be. "Well we have good news and bad news." Ron pointed out."We got rid of the boggarts, yay! But we lost you know who."

"Well he couldn't have gone far." Reyna pointed out. "Ya, and I'm sure Hermione and Will are following him, or maybe we could fly on some thestrals and search the land, but we would have to find Hermione and Will first then we could go." Ron said without a breath. "Or, we could just follow the tracker I put on him." I pulled out the tracking device from my pocket. It was a small box with only two buttons on it. It had a small screen like a navigation tool. "Where did you get that?" Harry asked. I shrugged. "I found it in one of the tool bags in Leo's room. Thought it would come in handy on the quest." "But how did you?" Ron asked this time trying to find the words. I waved my hands in the air and said. "Magic." Harry rolled his eyes. "He's asking how did you even put it on him." "Well, when he tried to take control of me again he put his hand on me. So _I_ was able to stick the tracker in his sleeve."

I turned on the tracker and got his location. "He's still in the woods, not far from the school grounds." Before I could even say anything Harry and Ron grabbed both of our hands and we were gone. In less than a second we we're next to Voldemort. I know everyone's first instinct is to run for their bloody lives but I guess that didn't work for Reyna. She immediately tackled him to the ground making him let go of the elder wand. Reyna couldn't keep him down forever so I decided to join the fun. He kept cursing and shouting spells he couldn't do without his wand. "Get off of me! How did you even get here you little brats!" He hissed. " Never underestimate the technology on muggle products!" That was all I could say before I had to run for my life from a crazy branch. In one glimpse of a second Reyna and I weren't on top of him anymore. Tree branches were beating Voldemort like crazy. I scrambled away and grabbed the wand before he could get it.

I guess to keep himself from being humiliated he vanished in a split of a second. The tree branches came floating to us like they found their next victims. Before they could beat us Ron threw a rock at them. "Be gone demon!" He tried to fumble his wand out of his pocket. "We are armed and dangerous!" "Oh quit being silly Ron." The tree branch said. Hermione and Will pulled off the cloak and threw down the branches. "How did you even find us?" Will brushed his hair out of his face. "We were following Voldemort. I don't know how you found us." I pulled out the tracker once more and found it busted in my hand. "I lost his tracker." I sighed and threw it on the ground. "Is that one of Leo's" Will asked. "Ya I took it from him before we left." Will gave me a smile. "He's going to kill you." I shuffled my feet in place "Ya I know."

We started to walk back to the school as if nothing had happen. I mean it's not like we just fought a dark wizard or nothing. We walked in silence and it was kind of awkward." Nico, who did you see? You know what did the boggart turn into?" Ron asked kicking a few pebbles ahead. I shifted uneasily, I didn't want to answer the question but if it would break this silence. "I saw my sister, Bianca. She passed away on a quest a few years back." Ron got the hint, that was all he was going to get out of me." So what did you see?' " I asked Ron. "Oh well I usually see...those!" Ron cried as he pointed at a huge spider coming our way. I really didn't think much of it till I saw a second, and a third, fourth, fifth,sixth, seventh. Right then I lost count because a wave of spiders burst from the woods. "So do we run?" Harry asked in the most boring voice. "Yes." We all responded at the same time and then we were all running.

I had to be careful not to trip on the roots that sprouted above the ground but it was hard. My legs felt like lead and my lungs felt like they were full of water but yet I still had the energy to run this fast. Ron started to slow down probably out of breath. But nope he fell. "Ron, seriously now is not the time to be falling!" Hermione complained. "Oh I'm sorry I was at your inconvenience!" Ron dusted himself off and pulled himself up. "Look out!" Reyna punched a spider that was going to jump on Ron's head. "Blimey, are you always that physical?" Reyna pulled off her robes. "How about thanks for saving you pathetic life." She started to walk to him but Will cut her off. He waved his hands rabidly. " Hey lets not lose our heads, you know we have to get out of here before we get killed." Hermione pushed her bushy hair back as much as she could. "Everyone hold hands I'll apparate us out of here." I pulled my hands out of the circle. "Oh no. I'm not the best with that kind of travel.

"Well what do you suggest we use then?" Hermione asked. "Well I could get us into the castle with my travel in seconds." I answered. Hermione look was trying to be cold but I couldn't be scared that easily. "How can you possibly do that. Only Dumbledore has that kind of power." She said coldly. "Guys, we don't have time to talk about this. Whatever it is Nico, just do it and Hermione just stop." Harry said in a quivering voice. Hermione shot him a look. "But Harry-" I think we all finally understood why we had to hurry. The spiders started to close in on us.

I looked around and found a huge shadow casting under a tree. I turned to the group "Okay, everyone hold hands and run to the tree." The wizards looked confused but they did as they were told. I started to concentrate and the shadow began to wrap around us. Ron let out a pathetic cry and started to worm around. "Stop that!" I snapped. "Hey Neeks, um you might want to hurry." Will suggested. I lost it. "What did I say about calling me that? And of course it's taking forever, this one keeps moving!" I was finally was able to cover us in the shadows and less than a second from being spider food. We landed with a hard thud on the carpet of one of the rooms in the school. Looking around at our surroundings I was able to know where we were. The books were stacked and were put on the shelves with papers sticking out of them. The room smelled of faint candy and old books. "This is the headmaster's office." I stated. "It is? Well how did you find yourselves in here?" An older voice said behind us. We all turned to see Dumbledore standing right there as if he was waiting for us. He wore a baby blue robe with stars printed around it. He looked to be a lot skinnier santa.

"Sir, we...we can explain." Harry stumbled out. Dumbledore just put his finger up and walked towards us. His eyes full of energy. "Now tell me everything."


	16. Back Home

Back home

Will

We were all seated at the headmaster's table with a plate of cookies and tea. Harry started to explain what had happened as I started to check the group for any injuries. Besides a couple of scratches and bruises, we all seemed in pretty good shape besides Nico who stabbed himself. Harry was about half way finished with our story when I cut him off. "Excuse me but Nico's lost enough blood as it is, can I take him to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore stood up. "Why of course we could continue our conversation there.

It was about three o'clock in the morning so no one was around to see us walk through the halls. The light poured over the sides of the headmaster's wand as we walked in silence, our feet hitting the floor with ease. I help Nico walk over to the wing and placed him gently down in the white sheets of the bed. The nurses saw Nico and instantly started to work but Dumbledore stopped them. "It is fine ladies he can take it from here." He gestured to me. The nurses looked insulted "Excuse me headmaster but this is no medical training school and this boy is in serious condition." One of them said. He shook his head. "Which is exactly why he is in charge. Now if he needs assistance he will call for you." They had shocked angered faces except for one who looked at me in awe. She whispered to the others and they both turned white faced. Frantically they shuddered. "Of course anything you need just call." And with that,they rushed out of the way and went into the next room still staring me down. I shifted uncomfortably and thought to myself " _That was awkward."_ I went to work healing Nico so Harry's story was a big blur to me.

I was about done when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's 5 am I think you need a rest," Reyna said. I looked around the room and everyone was gone. "Where's everyone?" I asked. Her soft skin felt so reassuring."They already went to bed. Dumbledore said to go to his office a 9 you need it more than us." Looking at her more made me think she was wrong. She looked worse than me. Her hair was like a birds nest full of twigs and mud. She only had a bruise and a couple of scratches on her face but she had big round bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. But that didn't matter to me she still looked perfect. I quickly turned away. "I'm almost done." I finished wrapping a bandage around Nico to secure the stitches I had put in. Nico was asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so delicate. I knew he would kill me if I said that. I stood up and started to walk with Reyna until my leg gave under me. I stumbled but Reyna caught me. She gave me a confused look. " Did you check yourself too?" I could only manage a laugh to hide the pain that began to surge through my leg. "Ya, I think I sprained my ankle when we were running. It wasn't that bad but I guess sitting on it made it worse." she looked furious. "What! Will I know you look after everyone else but you have to keep yourself healthy!" She threw me down next to Nico's bed. "Ow, you're going to hurt me more," I added. She looked concentrated. "Oh hush and hold still while I wrap this." She started to wrap my foot. Her touch was soft and gentle and she looked so caring I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry." I blurted. She looked up. "For what?" Shoot I shouldn't have said that. "Um about everything. How I didn't want you on this quest and well shoot I shouldn't have said that. It sounded rude. But It's not like I don't like you I do but wait not in that way. But I don't hate you. What am I saying?" It came out all rushing out so I nor she could understand what I just said. She smiled. "Well, whatever you're sorry for it's okay." She finished wrapping. "There now we should go before it gets any later." I just nodded and she helped me hobble to the dorms.

Nico

The light shone through the white curtains of the hospital wing urging me to wake up. Pushing myself up there was no pain. Looking around there was nothing new. The table of meds was on my right and it was empty as usual, but there was a card. It was yellow and had green writing that said "get well soon" I opened it.

 _Nico_

 _Hope you are feeling well enough to meet your friends and I in my office at 9 am. We have much to discuss that I am afraid we don't have the time for. Your great friend Will will be bringing your things along with the items. See you there. Feel free to eat the chocolate frog on your table._

 _Dumbledore_

I looked at the clock, 8:55. I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed the chocolate frog that was on the table next to the card and threw it into my pocket. Running down the halls was weird. This time the students were going to their morning classes and were staring me down like I came back from the dead. When I walked in everyone was already there. Will and Reyna sat in the chairs and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood next to them. Dumbledore held his hands together. "Now then, since you are all here we have much to talk about and such little time. You have acquired the three items in the hallows is that correct Mr. De Angilo?" I held out the two objects I had and put them on the table. "Um well not exactly. You see we don't have the cloak." Everyone turned to Harry. I knew his father gave it to him before he died so I didn't want to push it. Harry turned white as sheets, "Oh um of course." He pulled it out of his bag. "No you don't have to-" I walked towards him but he cut me off looking more confident. "No, I want to. If it helps you and you promise to only give it to your dad, though." I smiled "I promise."

"Now that's sorted out we have another problem. We have to get the demigods back before any death eaters find out you guys have the deathly hallows." Everyone was thinking hard. "we can't take the plane like last time. It would be too dangerous." Will pointed out. "I can get us a ride." They all looked to me. Ron asked "How?' I smiled "I'll show you." I lead everyone to the top of the tower where the clock was. I went on to the balcony and whistled. Five minuted passed, then ten. "Nico are you sure," Harry asked. "Yes just give them time." In the distance, three black horses came flying towards us. Hermione smiled "Thestrals?" They landed next to us with ease. "There the only way I can fly in the sky without getting blasted by my uncle." Reyna ran over to one. "There perfect." Ron looked confused. "Your uncle can do that?" I shrugged "My uncle Zeus can. Thestrals are my father's so I am technically safe."

"Classes are about to start I think it's time," Dumbledore said. We mounted our rides. Harry ran over,"Wait." He gave me something that was wrapped in red our house colors. "To remember us." I unwrapped it. It was a picture of all six of us on the quidditch field. "Of course. " I put it in my bag and we said our goodbyes. One by one our thestrals took off. The last thing I saw was Dumbledore and Harry. In some ways, they both had the same sparkle in their eyes.

The wind was cold and it made my face go numb and my hair was flying everywhere. Will and Reyna said something but I couldn't hear because of the winds filling my ears. I felt free like nothing can pull me down. Except maybe the thestral. The flight was quick and we landed in camp. I gave my father the hallows and jumped right into my bed.

I woke up with the sun shining from the creases of the window. I unpacked my bags and placed the picture on the counter of my cabin remembering our mission. I gave them the address of the "strawberry farm" hoping that they would write to us. Camp was the same. Same people, food, activities. But, I didn't. I felt more open to everything things were more opened to me. I walked out of the cabin with the sun's warmth covering me from head to toe. Percy walked up to me in his camp shirt as usual. " Hey Nico" He was standing there awkwardly. "Hey!" He looked taken back by the happy response. "Uh Annabeth,Leo and I are going into town to get some pizza wanna join in?" I smiled "What can go wrong?" I asked sarcastically. "Wait just a minute." Will came marching up to us. "Is it safe? I mean Nico you just got back." I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Will it's just pizza." "Fine. Just stay alive, doctors orders." I gave him a quick kiss on the check. "I will." Percy and I walked down to the others and started down the hill out of camp. It was good to have things back to normal. I mean what can go wrong?"

 **And I'm done with my first Fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This will continue but it won't be a Harry Potter crossover this time but with a different book. See you guys all real soon with a new Fanfic up l:p**


	17. Its been a while

Hey Guys! I know that it has been a long time since I have written on this story, and I would just like to say that I will be rewriting this story to make it better! I feel that I have personally gotten more experience under the skin when it comes to writing. And, I really want to add more to the story to develop a better plot line. So, the next time I update on this story it will be to let you know when I have posted the new version. See ya all til next time ;D


	18. New Story

Just finished publishing the new updated, and better written hopefully rewrite of this story. So if you wanna check it out you can!


End file.
